<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[鸣佐]逆旅 by creepin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069583">[鸣佐]逆旅</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepin/pseuds/creepin'>creepin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Top Naruto, bottom sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:48:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepin/pseuds/creepin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>娱乐圈au</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naruto/Sasuke, 宇智波佐助/漩涡鸣人</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[鸣佐]逆旅</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（上） <br/>一别都门三改火，天涯踏尽红尘。<br/>鹿丸皱着眉头，盯着一出神心就不知飞到哪里去的端坐在沙发上的大明星，从透明的玻璃窗穿过的阳光洒在金灿灿的头发上，眸子愈发蔚蓝，切，一个傻子也有众多拥趸也不是没有资本的。<br/>忍不住打破这种诡异的安静，“喂，鸣人，你考虑一下，这个综艺参加了对你扩大路人缘只有利没有弊。”不是没有担心，这个从来没有参加过这种节目的年轻影帝，说不定会闹出什么乌龙，把之前优秀作品积攒的好名声糟蹋个干干净净，但是相处的这三年，鹿丸早已深谙他的小太阳属性，像虫蚁扑向炉火，温暖毕竟是人类始终向往着的啊。<br/>“我去。”鸣人担心的却是和鹿丸完全不同的东西。他自己清楚，早已过了听到那个名字就陷入沉郁的年纪，但不免还是有些恍惚。当初分开的决定既然是两个人一起决定的，就谈不上什么互相亏欠。 <br/>“嗯，一会儿我把参与节目录制的其他四个人的资料发给你。到时候在节目中怎么做，我就不会再提点你了，看你自己发挥。”尽职尽责的经纪人看着编导发过来的强调真实的短信，撇了撇嘴，挥挥手，把不省心的金毛艺人赶出办公室。<br/>坐在地下停车场的车里，鸣人把头靠在方向盘上，头发笼罩在眼前，仿佛隔绝了真实与虚幻。沉吟片刻，从兜里掏出手机，解开锁，壁纸上那张自己获得影帝的剧照阴沉沉地看向自己，手指在联系人那栏上犹豫了许久，还是点开了沉在底部埋在心里的聊天框。<br/>给一起合作的人发条消息本…本就无可指摘嘛我说。<br/>嗨+笑脸。   <br/>不，不好。太了解他了，给他发这个，一定就得到一个嗯然后就没了啊我还怎么跟他继续聊下去加深理解啊我说。<br/>好久不见。<br/>见…根本就还没有见啊天惹。现在说了，到时候真的见到了我该说什么啊！删删删。<br/>期待和你一起去逆旅的吧呦。<br/>啊啊啊什么啊，我怎么加上了口癖啊。这下他可就知道我这么多年都没变了啊啊，要是他觉得我还稀罕他怎么办呀不行不行。<br/>……<br/>收起手机，鸣人长长地吐了口气，总算是发啦。等等，我刚才说了什么。“一起录节目有什么不懂的问本大爷我哦。”<br/>……<br/>撤回撤回。<br/>啊啊啊啊过了一分钟了。在车上坐着的鸣人脸上露出狰狞的表情，转瞬又变成生无可恋。佐助看到这句话会怎么想我啊，一遇到他就完全乱了阵脚，答应鹿丸时的从容是错觉吧错觉。<br/>鸣人踌躇了一阵，还是点开手机，期待着佐助可能的回应。没有回复。好的。关上手机。打开手机。找到聊天框。没有回复。好的。关上手机。<br/>他面无表情地重复这单调的动作。鸣人心里清楚佐助此刻没回可能是因为有事要忙，而不是故意置之不理，但心里的焦躁还是随着时间递增。<br/>搭在方向盘上的鸣笛声无意打断了他的沉湎，把手机放在副驾上，鸣人使劲搓了搓脸，胡须印记在颊边滑稽地运动，终于还是驶出了木叶娱乐的停车场。<br/>回到家才发现原来十分钟以前，佐助就回了消息，“据我所知，你也没上过综艺吧大白痴。”<br/>看到熟悉的称谓，鸣人陡然发现，横亘在他们俩之间的这三年，像一尾方糖悄无声息的融化了。佐助在这方面永远都比我强，我永远都不知道该怎样对待你，对待过去，而你就这样轻描淡写地一笔带过了。似是察觉到主人周身弥漫的苦涩，九喇嘛抖了抖蓬松的尾巴，蹭到鸣人腿边，轻轻吠了一声，枕在温暖的脚上。<br/>自那日重新对话之后，鸣人和佐助好像回到了什么都没有发生的那几年，没有亲吻和拥抱，没有分别与争吵，只有最熟悉的陌生和最陌生的熟稔。几次鸣人想要提起话头，问问他缺席的这三年，在s国的佐助过的怎么样，身边是否有了别人陪伴，又生生止步于那条模糊的界限。背后是悬崖万丈，跨过去一念天堂一念地狱，鸣人终究是不忍心冒这个险。<br/>眼见着逆旅的录制越来越近，佐助也到了休赛期，获得了长长的休假准备回国。鸣人输入了几次邀请他到自己家里住，又删掉。鹿丸疑惑地看着几日来染上手机依赖症的艺人，忍不住拍上又一次在广告片场走神的鸣人脑袋，金毛倒是蛮舒服的，“你最近怎么了？”<br/>“鹿丸啊，我能不能和到时候一起上逆旅的艺人提前私下里接触啊？”不，不是这个原因，鸣人心里明镜似的，只不过想得到一个保证好让自己获得曾经追佐助时的勇气。<br/>“这个没有要求吧。虽然说要真实，但是提前熟悉下也没有什么坏处。怎么？你想认识谁啊？”鹿丸再次审视手上的资料，有获得国际赞誉的演艺圈老前辈，有近来炙手可热的清纯女花旦，有明年夺冠热门的射击项目新星，还有一个组合里的即将成年的小明星。难道是合作过的那位日向雏田？<br/>鹿丸眼里燃起了八卦的熊熊烈火，木叶娱乐向来对手下艺人的婚恋状况极少干预，也一直持着一个开放的态度，不过同公司的恋情啊，想想还真是有点期待。<br/>“啊，这样啊。”鸣人收到预料之中的回答，没有继续说下去。<br/>鹿丸看他完整交待的兴趣寥寥，也没再追问下去。鸣人这三年还是长大了啊，把这种事情交给他自己处理就好。<br/>鸣人看着手机，这个他和佐助现在唯一的联系，口中喃喃地念着心中人的名字，把手中温热的机器贴近胸口，那份沉甸甸的满足感肉眼可见的拐了个弯，在距离心脏不远的地方背道而驰。失去的是什么，是挂念的人；挂念的是什么，是失去的人。<br/>犹豫再三，鸣人还是决定迈出这一步，“回国了有地方住吗？没有的话欢迎来我家哦。”<br/>退出聊天界面，他看着桌面上很早就存在的两个时区的时间。特意挑了这个时间，就算他没回我，我还可以安慰自己，他可能还在休息以至于没有看到吧。<br/>突然弹出的消息打断了鸣人偶尔的伤感自闭时间。<br/>“可以，我上飞机了，明天到。”<br/>像是突然注入了一管兴奋剂，鸣人飞速地回道，“我去接你。”<br/>这天晚上鸣人在床上翻来覆去的睡不着，一会儿从床上跃起打扫客房连同整个屋子，一会儿从梦里陆离的世界惊醒，却又在虚幻与现实中迷惘地摸了摸身边没有其他人的温度。<br/>第二天却嚎叫着自己深深的眼圈，明明作为演员，在片场更晚都待过，这次竟然因为小小的失眠给自己帅气的脸上添上了瑕疵。看了看时间，鸣人抓起品牌方赠予的一张面膜，早早地前去机场侯着。<br/>把自己的位置和车牌号发过去后，想着时间或许还够，就撕了面膜，手忙脚乱地处理这块黏糊糊的布片呼在脸上，放低了驾驶座躺着。兴许是太累，一个不察竟是睡了过去，直到车窗外传来礼貌的扣扣声。<br/>声音轻轻的，像是羽毛飘过耳畔，又骤然如一枚炸雷在面门上，砸出心如擂鼓的砰然。鸣人着急地坐起降下车窗，却看到窗外人神色怪异地盯着自己，空气静止了一瞬，泉涌的思绪万千在意识到脸上那面膜的存在后在心里弯弯绕绕，像极了一朵蘑菇云。<br/>鸣人点开副驾锁，摸下那块布，此时也慌的顾不上那还在滴落的黏腻液体，下车帮着佐助把行李放进后备箱。心里的话太多，也加上再遇的场面颇显尴尬，直到两人坐定，鸣人也没有开口说一句话，指望那人张嘴寒暄更是不可能。<br/>轻轻吐了口气，正欲发动自己最爱的X890，旁边那人突然发声，“等一下，鸣人。”说着，偏过身体，一只手环过鸣人的脖颈。<br/>啊，啊，怎么了？突然靠我这么近！不过，这么几年过去佐助的皮肤还是这么好啊。<br/>“白痴，在想什么呢脸这么红？”耳边传来的轻笑不似作伪，鸣人后知后觉地感受到灼人的温度，不敢直视地偏过那人想要擦拭的右手。“我自己来就好。”<br/>“别动！”呵，就连这使唤人的语气也不曾变过分毫。澄蓝的眼眸定定的看着眼前的人，渐渐找到了过去依存的印记。<br/>似乎意识到这个语气过于熟稔，黑发青年擦拭的手稍微顿了一下，又再次覆上面前的脸。<br/>阔别三年，这种曾经专属于自己的温柔像是钝刀子一样，在手心里来回地割，蚂蚁一样从脸上爬下去蔓延到四肢，酥酥麻麻的快感随着佐助的退后如潮水般冷却，后知后觉地浮上冷雾，却又在他伸出双手合拢在自己背后时，被岩浆一样的雀跃蒸发。<br/>这，是个拥抱吧？是个拥抱吧！<br/>鸣人几乎在瞬间就条件反射地回抱回去。他还记得在由挚友升华的那段时间里，总是拒绝别人的接触到龟毛程度的佐助，像是一直否认自己喜欢吃糖的小孩，在突然有一天尝了一口，就再也无法拒绝这份甜蜜，不屈不挠地滚在自己怀里，而自己也乐得搂搂抱抱这具温软的肉体，顺便在床上进一步缩短距离。<br/>“好久不见。”带着气音，佐助凑在他的耳边轻轻说着。</p><p>（下）<br/>依然一笑作春温。<br/>鸣人对待佐助一直都很束手无策，除了高二那年被突如其来的占有欲烧的头脑发热冲动下告了白，他俩的关系可以说是由着佐助喜欢，佐助很少解释，他也很少问，像是乘着一块没有刹车片的滑板，顺着风的方向，颇有些滑哪儿是哪儿的随意感，一向自由惯了的鸣人在此刻却痛恨着这份自由，风筝可还有条羁绊的线牵引着，进一步成为恋人之后，作为借口的朋友关系像一个笑话，他一直沉默着，纵容着，直到佐助不经商量的签了国家队后提出分手时，说了一个“好。”<br/>到了家里，鸣人有种说不出的尴尬，把前男友再一次带进自己生活里这样是种什么魔鬼体验啊，看着从容地一脚踏进来的佐助，鸣人羡慕地有些怨恨了，有几瞬间他想揪起佐助的漂亮锁骨上的领子，质问他怎么能如此轻描淡写，但对他的迁就已经写进骨血。毕竟是自己邀请他走进自己的领地，怎么能怪他像头骄傲的狮子在公寓里逡巡。<br/>鸣人帮着佐助把自己的生活物品摆在各个位置，看着公寓的角角落落染上他的气息，在心里叹了口气。九喇叭懒懒地趴在阳台休息，嗅到陌生人的气息，抖落了满地的毛，圆溜溜的眼睛打量着正欲走向浴室的黑发男人。<br/>鸣人紧张的看着这对视的一人一狗，生怕有什么意外发生，不曾想，那只素来高冷的金毛，用冷酷的目光审视片刻，转身就颠颠地跟着男人走进浴室。无奈的笑了笑，鸣人低头的瞬间捕捉到佐助一闪而过的笑意。他脸沉了沉，跟着走进浴室，贴上在洗手台上清洁的身体。察觉到空间有些逼仄，九喇嘛不满地吠了一声，见无人退让，摇头晃脑地从主人的腿之间挤了出去。<br/>鸣人想着，他这次一定要问清楚。<br/>“你……”<br/>“嗯？”佐助转过身，面对着贴上来的鸣人。<br/>鸣人咽了口口水，“你有男朋友了吗？”<br/>佐助发出一声短促的不出所料的轻笑，两手向后撑在洗手台上，头偏了偏，“你怎么知道是男朋友，不能是女朋友吗？”<br/>鸣人突然发现嗓子变得艰涩，说不出一句话。他的确不知道佐助是不是同性恋，那以前他和我亲密接触时，是不是都强忍着恶心？<br/>佐助坐上了台子，被冰凉的大理石冷地瑟缩了下，皱了皱眉，仰起头，用鸣人最爱的那种无辜的表情，“没有哦，不管是男的，还是女的，都没有哦。”<br/>溺水的人浮上水面，鸣人谨慎地控制着自己的呼吸，以免露出过分喜悦的端倪，还来不及收拾心情，利用现有的地理优势继续询问，一双腿就缠上来盘在自己的腰间。<br/>！！！<br/>“鸣人，你呢？没有的话，我可要追你啦。”佐助把脸靠近鸣人。<br/>！！！！！！<br/>“哇，佐助，你搞什么？别开玩笑！”鸣人想要从纠缠中挣脱出来。<br/>沙漠中的人向神祷告，祈求一粒露水，扑面而来的却是绵长的雨季。他只能拼命大叫着“够了，够了，再多我就醒了。”<br/>佐助轻哼一声，倒是没有放松钳制。“白痴，要不然我参加这个节目，还到你家？”佐助说完，像是意识到什么，仔细打量了下鸣人的脸色，“你是在意那时候是我提的分手？”<br/>佐助张了张嘴想要第一次为了鸣人作出解释，就被印在额上的吻瞬间封了声。<br/>“我知道，你不想让我等你。”鸣人捏了捏佐助的手，“训练辛苦吗？”默了一刻，“想让你在s国放心，要不然我也不会答应分手。”<br/>“那你这是答应我的追求了？”向来情绪很少表露在脸上的佐助眉梢也染上喜意，放下一条腿，在地上勾了勾拖鞋，想从大理石台上弹跳下来，又被一只手垫在臀下，按了回去。该死，这个吊车尾力气现在怎么变得这么大。<br/>金毛在颊边蹭了又蹭，吐出的热气附着在颈上皮肤。“我可什么都还没说。”<br/>佐助脸垮了下来，“那你把你的东西离我远一点，硬的硌着我腿了。”<br/>鸣人继续在佐助耳后若有若无的释放着一颗颗轻吻。“你那时候你不也什么也没说吗？”佐助听见，也哑了声，当年太年轻，以为这就是成全，为着这份感情放手，感动了自己，伤害了两个人，只能在午夜梦回拢紧了被子，眷念萦绕周身的温度。佐助收紧了圈在鸣人背后的胳膊。<br/>鸣人：“我们进展是不是太快了？”<br/>佐助仰起脖子：“快个鸡毛，你竟然在家里什么润滑液都不放！啊～啊，你，嗯～手拿开，我，我要去了。”<br/>“都还没进行到最后一步啊，哪快了。”佐助伏在鸣人肩头，小口小口地喘着气。其实啊，佐助想说的是，我们的心从来没有分开过，世上所有的再遇都只是久别重逢。<br/>口意，好生肉麻。他才不会说。不过…佐助望进那双蓝色的眼睛，嘻，有人懂就够了。<br/>每个人或多或少都会有失而复得的经历，关键在于之后会不会珍惜。而我，鸣人心想，这次是绝不会再放开你了。鸣人搂着佐助一起洗了个澡，没有关键的东西，他也怕佐助受伤，只得憋了一肚子火，也不曾加重手下抚摸的力度。<br/>“走吧，去买点吃的，顺便，嗯？”鸣人把衣服递进浴室。<br/>“冰箱里没菜吗？”哗啦啦的水声伴着日思夜想的声线，鸣人背靠在马赛克瓷砖上，这种相处模式不知幻想了多少次，总算是成为了现实。<br/>“你不是还在天天吃泡面吧？”浴室的帘子被湿漉漉的白嫩胳膊拉开，看着佐助坦坦荡荡的遛鸟，鸣人无可奈何地对着一张臭脸。<br/>“对不起，对不起，以后你就监督我，不吃了好吧。”<br/>得到鸣人的保证，佐助的脸色才稍微好了点。高中艺术生的课程自不比文化生繁重，可杂七杂八的形体声乐的训练下来，往往错过饭点，就经常一顿泡面凑合了，在佐助介入后，鸣人才收敛点。也不知道怎么还能长这么高的，真是让人不服气。<br/>“你会做饭吗？”鸣人惊讶于两人关系转变的迅速，却心态极为平和甚至欢乐的接受了目前的状况，把自己安排进男友的模式，自然地问起佐助。哪知佐助却像是被踩到痛脚一样，斜了他一眼，哼了一声，没有回答。<br/>好的，小祖宗，你真是我的祖宗。不会就不会呗。还真是没有变。<br/>鸣人择了条毛巾，把坐在浴缸边平台上的佐助的脚捧进怀里，擦干最后一滴水，“那我们点个外卖吧。”又塞进暖和的拖鞋里，“就是今天我们可没法嗯哼呢，佐助可不要失望啊。”说着，捏了下手感超好的臀肉。<br/>流氓！“瞎说，我才没有期待什么呢！”一脚蹬上面前那张得意洋洋的脸，却还是顾及着那人的脸面故意放缓速度，被那人一爪掌住，包进毛巾里。<br/>还是变了啊。以前从不在意这些细节的佐助开始在乎我的感受了，鸣人漫不经心地继续擦拭着。三年不见，佐助还是爱我的，甚至更加坦诚了。这种变化并没有不好，只是缺席的这三年，缠绕着无法开解的思念，有不知道的人见证着佐助成长为一个可靠成熟的男人，鸣人有种不可言说的嫉妒，却也无可奈何，而坐享其成的自己拥有现在和未来的他，那些不平，总会被有他陪伴的时光慢慢冲刷磨平，那些嫌隙，总会被沉甸甸的责任与爱填充。“吃饭吧，我和你一起。”<br/>鸣人拉过那对圆润的膝盖搭在自己肩头，视线探向那隐密的入口，手扶着慢慢抵了进去，欣喜地甚至想要向这几日恢复熟悉的温热紧致的洞口打个招呼。看着身下的黑发男友露出难耐的表情，鸣人好心肠的反省了下自己这几日确实太过放纵了，一到家就和佐助纠缠在床上，荒诞淫靡的想把失去的三年一次补完，不过，难得佐助也如此纵容着自己在他身上胡闹。<br/>“真讨厌啊我说，本来就是为了佐助你才去逆旅的，结果竟然要禁欲两个星期。啊！怎么忍啊、佐助这里这么舒服。”鸣人凑在胸前湿湿热热的亲吻让佐助想到这几天在家里陪着他的大金毛，身体被顶的浮浮沉沉，酸酸软软地竟是比训练还累，嘴里不住地逸出呻吟。<br/>“白、白痴，收敛点，后天就要录制了。不要留痕迹！”佐助难得的保持着一分清醒。<br/>看着这具身体在自己的床上为自己打开，鸣人不可谓不过分激动了些，却也是明白事理的，在零界点时放缓了进攻的速度，转为细细研磨那个点，继续在佐助唇边萦萦绕绕，小小的嘟囔了一句。<br/>“什么？”佐助惊叫一声，释放了出来，竟是没听清鸣人凑在耳边说了什么。<br/>“我说！我爱你！”鸣人没给佐助回应的机会，将舌头伸了进去，舔去了那人从胸腔肆虐的笑意。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>